


Friday I'm In Love

by sugarplumsenpai



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adult Eren Yeager, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Blow Jobs, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Language, M/M, One Shot, Pining Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Eren Yeager, ereri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 12:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5967877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarplumsenpai/pseuds/sugarplumsenpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi would like to say that he only feels pure hate for this arsehole who tortures him with stupid pick-up lines every fucking Friday. Sadly, Eren Yaeger is too attractive, too persistent and just too interesting…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friday I'm In Love

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Do You Want Fries with That?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1706621) by [TheSpazzBot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSpazzBot/pseuds/TheSpazzBot). 



> This is a present to a lot of people!
> 
> First to my lovely kneesocksenpai on tumblr who celebrated her birthday this week. Happy level up, sweetheart – I love you so fucking much!
> 
> Second to all the SnK fans out there who read chapter 78 and are as devastated about it as I am. I seriously cried so much yesterday (I even made a SnK shrine, but well…)!
> 
> So. This story contains more than 5 k words of smut guys. I wanted my boys to be happy. Also there is quite a good amount of fluff – I needed it. And regarding the awfulness the guys had to endure in the new chapter I think they deserve it even more.
> 
> Have fun reading guys. I hope you'll like it.

“Do you have a map? Because I keep getting lost in your eyes!”

 

_Why me?_

 

If Levi had to be sure of one single thing it is how much he loathes this regular customer that seems to vex him on purpose every fucking Friday.

 

He would step in with that hideously bright smile and that obnoxiously glowing eyes of his, walk up to the counter, and hence – sadly – to Levi himself, quote a cheesy pick-up line and order something from the display to eat. Then he would sit down not far from said counter and start digging in, excessively indulging in whatever sugar-bomb he chose that day. Loudly.

 

How the fuck can anybody eat cake this loudly? It is noting crunchy to bite on! There is no hard resistance. Only soft, crumbly dough.

 

But no. That guy manages to do it somehow.

 

He would take his pastry fork, scratch it over the plate with a happy glow on his hauntingly beautiful, boyish face, and eat every single bite with tiny little noises of pure delight that go under Levi’s skin. It sounds like the cookie monster itself just indulged in a feast and Levi shivers in disgust. Because yes. It definitely is disgust.

 

It is like watching some stupid kid going nuts over their dessert, only that this brat must be in his twenties. God, Levi hopes he is in his twenties. No, scratch that.

 

Levi hopes that guy would simply cease from coming over or even existing full-stop. Yes. That’s it!

 

He hopes that having big, surreal eyes in the colour of the North Pacific during a sunset would be illegal. He hopes that this damn, smooth voice wouldn’t be so compelling. He hopes that having such horribly and probably naturally tousled hair like that guy always has would be impossible suddenly and he would step in one day, being completely bald, maybe even missing a few teeth.

 

Levi chuckles spitefully at that thought.

 

Fact is: He hopes that kid would be ugly, blessed with the worst voice ever, and a shy wallflower.

 

He is disappointed every single week. Because Eren Yaeger is everything but that.

 

‘Eren Yaeger’. Tch! What kind of name is this anyway? It sounds too… interesting.

 

Levi begins to dread Fridays. And he considers himself disgusting for that. Because who the bloody hell hates Fridays? Everybody fucking loves Fridays. It’s the most adorable and happy day of the week for most people. Okay, maybe not necessarily in his business as an employee at a pastry bakery, yet still? Loathing Fridays? Levi must definitely be at the low-point of his miserable life right now.

 

But yes, he dreads them. At least that’s what he tells himself – the alternative scares him too much.

 

He hates waking up on Fridays and realising it is that day of the week once more. He hates looking into the mirror in the morning and feeling old and wretched. He hates going to work with a stupidly skipping heartbeat after deciding that he is still too fucking pale for an average human being, not to mention is smallness. Why the fuck is he so fucking small?!

 

But most of all he hates waiting for Eren on Fridays. No, not waiting. Anticipating the horror. Yes. He definitely is holding out for hell to break loose once a week on the most beloved day out of seven. Just to experience his own private, emotional torture.

 

Magical Fridays. Ha!

 

The beginning of celebrations, sparkling weekends and fun. Right!

 

So he only sighs heavily as another week passes by and his heart makes a treacherous, little jump when he hears the sound of familiar steps approaching, a deep inhale, and a cheerful voice that just sounds too bloody… cheerful. Why does he recognise this guy merely on the basis of the noises he makes without even having to look up?

 

“Let’s play titanic. You’ll be the ocean and I’ll go down on you.”

 

“What do you want arsehole?” Levi’s voice is dripping demonstrative disinterest.

 

“A smile from you and one piece of that chocolate cake over there.” The smiling part is new. What is Eren up to?

 

With as much boredom as he can scrape together he lazily blinks up at these turquoise eyes. Maybe this strategy will help. Until now he has tried sarcasm, aloofness, coolness, rage, even more sarcasm, illness, stuttering, lisping, and having trouble hearing properly. In retrospect the last three might have been rather stupid concepts. But never mind. They all didn’t change anything. Maybe a creepy Willy Wonka simper next time? Maybe he could even invest in a cane and a pair of rubber gloves that look exactly like those in the film?

 

No, wait a second. Smiling is exactly what this idiot wants now. He won’t give him that satisfaction.

 

He names the price with a following popping bubble of his pink chewing gum… god, he hates chewing gum – where did this glorious idea originally come from anyway? – and hopes the heavy shadows under his eyes just improve his wonderful charade of dullness.

 

Eren however beams back at him, eyes bright as ever. “No napkin today? I’m hurt.”

 

Straight-faced and without averting his eyes Levi reaches for the pile of napkins and takes the one on top, only to spit his goddamn awful chewing gum into it. He scrunches the paper up and hands it to the pimple of his life.

 

“Wow, you gave me your spit. You know I could clone you now, right? This is epic. Thanks!” And Eren is gone. Not completely of course, but at least out of hitting range. Because Levi just wants to hit that guy. Preferably with his lips.

 

_What?_ Where the hell did _that_ come from?

 

Maybe it comes from the fact that Eren is gorgeous as fuck. Levi can not remember meeting anyone this beautiful in his whole life. Sadly Eren fucking Yaeger is also irritating him just too much, always rattling him with his boldness and that wonderful, easy smile that lets the sun shine brighter, makes angels look like crap and screams for worship.

 

It scares him to death. It makes him angry.

 

And he is definitely not falling for this guy. No fucking way!

 

Levi scowls and watches attentively as the moron eats his cake with these evil noises, even brings the plate back to the counter, and leaves with an all too blithesome wink. He can’t help but notice that Eren has a very nice arse. Damn it!

 

Indeed. Levi hates that guy!

 

\- - -

 

It is Friday. Once more. And Levi’s feelings haven’t changed. At all. And, of course, the lunatic is back.

 

“Hello, sunshine. Your legs must be tired, because you have been running through my mind all night.”

 

“Oh really? How could I not notice that?” The big shield called sarcasm it is for today. Yet again.

 

“Not good? That would also explain those dark shadows under your eyes.” Another bright beam.

 

Yup. Definitely sarcasm. He is best at this anyway. “I’m a vampire.”

 

“It’s daytime.”

 

“It’s a miracle.”

 

“I can see that. Do you sparkle in the sun?”

 

“If you bathed me in glitter I would.” Shit. “Someone! If someone bathed me in glitter.”

 

“We could arrange that. I bet you would look swell! I could lick you clean afterwards–”

 

“If that’s swell for you just move to fucking Forks. Good luck with the Volturi, arsehole.”

 

“And leave you? Never! But nice try. I’ll have a Danish pastry, today. Perhaps a dazzling smile with that?”

 

“Haha.” _Please go away._

 

“Cute. We’ll try that one again next week.”

 

_Cute?_

 

Levi wants to move to the North Pole to live in an ice cave for the rest of his life. Or kill himself. Or that fucking brat. By now he doesn’t really mind.

 

\- - -

 

“If I were a squirrel and you were a tree,” _oh fuck!_ Levi knows this one. And why is he about to snort with laughter at that? These lines are so silly… “I would store my nuts in your hole!”

 

“Oi. What the fuck do you think you’re doing, Yaeger? Use that middling head of yours. This is a family place!”

 

“We’re alone right now, aren’t we? Imagine the possibilities, Levi!”

 

Levi glares back. He’s experiencing a very bad Friday. Another one in a whole roll of bad Fridays, and he thinks he deserves a goddamn break. But no. Apparently the universe is thinking differently. “Fuck you.” He really does not get paid enough for this shit.

 

“Gladly, if I could. I would let you watch, too. But okay… another line, then.”

 

“No.” He is aware of the fact that arguing won’t lead him out of the conversation but only deeper into it. So why doesn’t he simply shut up? He doesn’t actually want to hear more of that voice, does he?

 

“Yes.”

 

“No, arsehole.” Apparently he does. He hates himself.

 

“What? You want to store _your_ nuts? I’d be fine with that too! Maybe we could take turns? I’m free this evening. Pun intended.” _Don’t you dare imagine stuff now, Ackerman! And don’t you dare fucking leer back!_

 

“What the hell is _wrong_ with you?” As if Levi didn’t know that already: Too handsome, too persistent, too… fascinating and compelling and… perfect! It’s giving him a racing heart every time he sees that guy. This can’t be healthy! He should go and see a doctor.

 

“With me? I just lost my phone number. Can I have yours?”

 

_Yes, please. Take it!_ “NO!”

 

Levi wants to hit himself on the head.

 

“Ah, well. Apple tart is is then. Smile? Hm? Damn!” And gone he is once more to loudly eat his softly bakes apples on shortpastry.

 

Levi turns around to face his giggling boss. “Please change my shift from Friday to whatever other day. I’ll even do double shifts. I’ll honestly do _anything_.”

 

“No.”

 

“Please, Hanji. I beg you.”

 

“No.”

 

“I’ll clean the place.”

 

“You do anyway. So no.”

 

“Shit.”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Yes?”

 

“No!” Hanji gloats. “But shit it is. At least for you.”

 

“Fuck.”

 

“That too.”

 

On most of the days he adores Hanji and is grateful for being able to call her a friend, not to mention a great boss. But today is not that day.

 

“I hate you.”

 

“We both know you don’t, cupcake. And you are so smitten!”

 

“I am _not_!” He so is. And of course Hanji has already noticed. How does she always know what’s going through his mind? It’s eerie.

 

“Yeah. Keep on telling that to yourself. I’m sure you’re hearing weddings bells already.” Honestly. It’s eerie! “What are you scared about anyway?”

 

A good question. What is he scared about?

 

\- - -

 

“Do you have a shovel? Because I’m digging that arse!”

 

_One day I will look back and laugh…_

 

Levi frantically tries to ignore Hanji’s obnoxious snorting chuckle from behind. And the fact that he has to fight a serious blush.

 

“Go away!” He orders with a loathsome glare. He even tries the Jedi hand gesture… it does not work. Apparently Levi is not a Jedi. Shit!

 

“But I haven’t even ordered my cake yet.”

 

“I bet there is a special place in hell for people like you.”

 

“I know there is a special place up my arse for people like you. Or up yours for people like me? Whatever you’d like. I’m not picky as long as it involves you.”

 

“Burnt banana cake it is. No fucking smile, fifty bucks from you, and a scowl on the house as a special treat.”

 

Levi does the best he can to stare-scorch this gift of humanity to ashes right here on this spot. Sadly it does not work. Instead it only earns him another mind-boggling Eren-smile that is blindingly burning his own retina instead and making his stomach churn.

 

And he gets his fifty bucks.

 

_What a weirdo! He is wonderful._

 

He turns around to confront his still snickering boss. “Shut up, shitty glasses.”

 

“Never. This is too hilarious.”

 

“Tch.”

 

“I like him. He flusters you.”

 

“Oh, fuck off!”

 

Levi has to clean his place this evening. He needs to. There is only so much a man in desperation can do.

 

\- - -

 

“Did you survive Avada Kedavra? Because you’re drop dead gorgeous!”

 

“Don’t you dare misuse Harry Potter for this!” Levi has had almost a year of this crap now. 47 weeks of that tantalisation. 47 stupid, cheesy pickup lines and a few extra (twelve to be precise) on top, like fucking extra sprinkles on top of a sugary dessert. Numbers increasing as it seems. Not that he would be counting or even writing the lines down into the notebook he has in the pockets of his apron on every single Friday and on all the other days as well, just to be safe… no way!

 

So many pages wasted on this stupid crush. God, he is pathetic!

 

“Oh, you’ve read it too? Then you’ll love this one.” Prince Charming beams again and it is so not good for Levi’s well-being. “I don’t need to cast Accio to make you come.”

 

This is too much and the very enjoyable pictures in his head make him snap. “Listen, you little shit.”

 

“Oh, I’d love to, Levi.”

 

Levi decides today he’s finally had enough. He hates this guy! He hates his fucking smile that tends to give him serious cases of butterflies, flapping their wings like crazy in his stomach every time that brat steps in. He hates this dangerously beautiful face that he would love to touch one day. Or smooch. Or preferably both. He hates those big eyes that are always so intense, almost too perfect, looking at him like he was the only important thing in the world, and that have come to hunt him in his dreams as well. He hates that voice with this unique ring in it that never fails to make him fidgety. He hates the ruffled hair that he just would long to run his fingers through. He hates this slender figure with these muscular arms in which he yearns to curl up and sleep in. He hates how right now he almost had to chuckle out of amusement, because somehow Eren always seems to know exactly which buttons to push. He hates the little noises the brat lets out during eating, because… shit… it should be forbidden.

 

And most of all he hates how lewd his name sounds on Eren’s lips. It makes him imagine things he will never have.

 

“Get the fuck out of this place. I won’t serve you anymore.”

 

“Come on, you love this as much as I do.”

 

“I do not.” _Yes, I do._

 

“You so do.”

 

“No way.”

 

“Should I prove it to you?”

 

_Prove it? How?_

 

Suddenly an arm wraps around Levi’s shoulders from behind, making him hold back his retort. He knows that arm. And he exhales in blatant gratitude, glad that someone is finally coming for his much needed rescue. It is so good to have a friend!

 

“Hello, my name is Hanji, I am the manager. How may I help you, sir?”

 

Sir? _Help_ him? Throw him the fuck out!

 

“Hello Hanji.” Wait, what? The little shit suddenly sounds like a normal person. “Glad to meet you. I would be happy to have one piece of the delicious cherry pie today. Along your lovely employee’s number and his smile, please.”

 

_What? Please, no._

 

“Sure. His customer service sucks anyway, doesn’t it?”

 

_WHAT?_ This is _so_ _not_ how Levi imagined it.

 

“What the damn fuck, Hanji? That’s brazen!”

 

“Do you want to lose your job, Levi?”

 

“Well… no. Of course not!”

 

“Good. Your phone number and your amiable bright smile it is then. Give them to him. Have a nice day, mister…?”

 

“Yaeger. Eren Yaeger. Thank you, Hanji!”

 

Eren glows like all his secret wishes just came true. And Levi is left with the only option he has: grinding his teeth and wishing the earth would open up under his feet to devour him.

 

“You’re welcome.” Hanji beams. “And if Mister Shithead here gives you any trouble in the future… call me, will you? Here is my card, Eren.”

 

“I will. Thanks so much again, Hanij.”

 

“You’re welcome, hon!”

 

_Hon?_

 

Well one thing is clear. This whole thing is madness! Sparta can go fuck itself.

 

“What are you waiting for, Levi?” He can hear the smugness in Hanji’s question and Levi swears to himself, he will kill her for that one day. In a painful and very dreadful way. He’ll google his options later… Sadly Crucio is not an option for him. _Bloody muggle world!_ Maybe the Vulcan grip…?

 

Clenching his teeth together he widens his lips until his cheeks hurt. In technical terms this truly _is_ a bright smile. Even if it is a very, very, creepy one, with his teeth showing and his eyes shooting laser beams at the archenemy in front of him, his nostrils flaring, and everything.

 

Levi is almost proud of himself.

 

And still keeping up that blinding expression he presses out. “Here is your cake, Erin. It is on the house.” God, he can be an arsehole sometimes.

 

“Well, thank you, Levi,” Eren smirks happily. “It is Eren though, as you well know. And what about your number?”

 

_SHIT._

 

“Yes, Levi, what about your number?” Hanji demands cheerfully, looking at her nails. Of course she hasn’t left. That would have been too much to hope for.

 

Chainsaw murder it is! Or Chinese water torture?

 

With shaking hands he scribbles his number onto a napkin. His real number. Hanji would find out anyway and hunt him down otherwise. Bloody hell, he seriously is doing this isn’t he? What if Eren will call? What if he doesn’t?

 

“Here. Aaron.”

 

“Still, only Eren.” ‘Only’. Sure…

 

“Whatever, fuckface.”

 

“You wish!” Eren chuckles which makes Levi desperately try to hold back the pleasant shiver that this noise keeps on sending down his spine.

 

And just like that Levi is alone again. How does he always vanish just like that? It’s uncanny.

 

“Well, that went well, Levi.” Oh, yes. Hanji is still standing behind him. He almost forgot her… “You’re both still alive and he looks at you like you’re his ‘moon and stars’. He’s a keeper. Keep him!”

 

“What the bloody hell, Hanji?”

 

“He has your number now.”

 

“Oh, really? This is all _your_ fault!”

 

“Is it?”

 

“Hell, yeah it is!”

 

“Oh, well. A negligible detail, I guess. It seemed to me you needed help.”

 

“I needed _what_?”

 

“Help. Or a wingman slash woman slash someone to help you get it out of your system slash a little Cupid. You’re welcome, sweetie. Have fun on your date. Kiss him from me.”

 

“Sweetie? Kiss? _DATE_?” He doesn’t care that his voice is a little shrill and panicked. He has much bigger problems. Or, to be more precise, one bigger problem that’s almost an entire head taller than him and that has been the subject of his fantasies for a while now.

 

“Oh, I know the last one, wait a second.” Hanji pokes her chin and sneers. “Date. A social gathering of two, usually ending in at least snogging if it goes well, if not even some sexy sweet-sweet loving, but at least some very nice exchanges of body fluids. You should try it sometimes. You’d like it.”

 

“Tch! Sure. As if that idiot would ask me on a d–”

 

_*bling*_ With that Levi’s phone buzzes, making him curse like a faucet.

 

“Fucking shit hell arsehole bugger crap, _no WAY_ …”

 

“Awww. See? Have fun. Let him tickle your cute, little feet, will you? I’m going to take a dump now. Bye!”

 

“Hanji!”

 

But he truly is completely alone now and he stares down at his shaking phone.

 

**From: Unknown  
Are you a Dementor? Because you take my breath away. Go out with me. I won’t take no for an answer. Meet me tonight at eight in front of the door?**

 

With another _*bling*_ a new message appears above the prior one on the display of his phone.

 

**From: Unknown  
I love the way you curse by the way. It sounds fucking adorable.**

 

“Adorable…” Levi mutters, not noticing that someone is approaching him.

 

“Hey!” The soft voice interrupting his running-wild thoughts is too familiar, but being caught up by the text messages he realises this important detail only when it is too late and he already looks up.

 

Completely caught off guard Levi’s brooding scowl is meeting a pair of too turquoise eyes right in front of him, only a span away. He flinches backwards with an embarrassing squeal that would fit little girls, but definitely not him.

 

Shit those eyes! They are even more stunning from this close. They have small golden spots in them like stars and faint crinkles around them from smiling and laughing and why are they always studying him so intensely? It feels like their mere gaze would caress him.

 

At least Eren is definitely in his twenties. 25 perhaps. Levi doesn’t quite know if he should be happy about that or not.

 

And what was that wonderful smell? Five spice? Unicorn puke? Levi wished he would be lion-hearted enough to take a deep sniff. But concerning people he is a pathetic coward.

 

“Bye, Levi.” Eren’s voice is wickedly smooth like honey and it makes goosebumps creep up on Levi’s neck, running down his spine. “I’m looking forward to meeting you soon. The cake was yummy by the way. And just for the record?” He suddenly reaches out with his index finger to stroke over Levi’s jawline with a glowing twinkle in his eyes.

 

Suddenly not able to move anymore Levi feels his face heating up in a mortifying blush.

 

“Dot, dot, dot…”

 

Huh? _What?_

 

“See you tonight, Levi.” Why does his name always sound like a promise in that voice?

 

He manages to pull himself together and keep a blank stare until Eren is out of sight before he loses the fight with his legs and his knees give in to make him crouch down behind the counter. He definitely has no hard-on. It’s just a fleabite!

 

Shit.

 

Not good.

 

So not good at all!

 

He is fucked.

 

\- - -

 

As the evening approaches Levi is out of his mind. Sadly, – or luckily, he isn’t really sure anymore – it is not even one single day of waiting.

 

On top of that Hanji gives him the rest of the afternoon off with a mischievous grin and shoves him out of the door. “We’ve got this, Levi. Go home and have a good rest, because I think you are seriously ill. Don’t come in tomorrow or I will kick your arse and spit in your coffee. Here are the excess forty-five from recently. Invest them it in some condoms on your way and a nice perfume or something!”

 

“The hell I will.”

 

Fucking Hanji. Others would have accused her of sexual harassment right on this spot.

 

But she has got a point. On the resting part that is! Levi feels awfully worn out and dozes off immediately as his head hits the pillow on his bed after setting his alarm clock. It is a short and uneasy nap, and he dreams of impossibly colourful eyes in glimmering shades of green and blue with gold and a voice like silk that whispers his name over and over again.

 

When eight o’clock draws closer the butterflies in his stomach increase their going mad at the mere thought of seeing Eren again soon. In private. Talking to him. Learning more about him and hearing him laugh. Maybe even kissing him… Oh shit, there will be kissing, won’t it? God, he hopes there will be!

 

Still he truly curses himself as he finds himself walking up to the front of the confectionery at 7.50 in the afternoon. What is he doing here? Is he seriously considering going on a _date_?

 

He is just thinking about turning around and leaving again, chickening out like a scaredy cat, as he hears a smooth voice that he knows all too well. “Hello, Levi. I’m glad you’re here.”

 

Eren is already waiting here? Why didn’t he notice him? And shit he truly looks gorgeous again tonight, not to mention the happy grin that spreads on that brat’s face. Being distracted by said grin, it takes him a second to realise that common curtesy dictates to greet back. “Er… hi.”

 

“You didn’t work till eight?”

 

“No. My boss kicked me out early today.”

 

“Well. Let’s grab something to eat. I’m starving.” Before he can intervene Levi is following Eren to a car and is being shoved into the passenger’s seat. He inhales to grumpily protest because it is obvious that he didn’t agree to this but here is that five spice scent again. It is intoxicating. And it is _everywhere_ , surrounding him like a cosy blanket.

 

_Oh my god!_

 

_Keep your shit together, Ackerman. This is not a drill._

 

_Just… try it at least goddamn it, will you?!_

 

The driver’s door opens, Eren plops down on the seat, and starts the car to drive them to wherever.

 

“I hope you like Asian food. Oh, sorry! I forgot.” He stops at a red light, beams, and looks over to Levi, who prays to every god he has ever heard of that the seat would come to life and swallow him up. “I’m not wearing any socks today. And I have the panties to match.”

 

Levi can not stop his glance from shooting down. Not that he can see anything with the dashboard and everything blocking his sight.

 

“Ha! I made you look.”

 

This man is officially crazy. But apparently so is Levi for finding him only more attractive and intriguing because of that. “I always wanted to ask. Do you come up with those stupid lines on your own or are you looking them up before meeting me? Maybe you even have a book or something?”

 

“No. Do you?”

 

Better not answer this one. “Put on your belt, brat.”

 

“Why? Are you worried about me?”

 

“You wish I was.”

 

“I do. But what would I get for that?”

 

“Are you always this stubbornly persistent, you little shit?”

 

“Yes. It’s a real gift.”

 

Levi only can comment that with a short snort, because his mind is racing. This bantering is indeed fun and sitting in a car, so close to Eren, surrounded by his compelling fragrance, is exciting. Fortunately he actually did listen to Hanji earlier this day…

 

“How did you know I would be free at eight anyway?” Talking means having to breathe more often. Which means taking in more of this delicious five spice that makes him light-headed. God! Levi wants to fill this scent into bottles to keep it around, which definitely is not creepy.

 

“Remember the card your boss gave me?”

 

“Nooo!” He will definitely _kill_ her.

 

“Oh, yes. Your hair looks nice without the bakery’s cap by the way. Silky.”

 

“Thanks. I grow it myself.”

 

“Are you always this charming?”

 

“Do you always ask so many fucking questions?”

 

“No.”

 

“No?”

 

“I guess you bring out the best in me.”

 

“Tch.” Levi stares out of his window. Anything to distract him from the sight on his other side. And he tries to hide that he is sucking in the air like a drug by now. It dawns to him he finally starts to get the concept of the boyfriend shirt thing. So is truly is real, huh? No wonder…

 

“We’re here.”

 

Duh. They are in a parking spot. The only question is “and where is that exactly?”

 

“The best ramen place in town.” Levi is pleasantly surprised about Eren choosing an Asian restaurant. He likes it. “I hope we won’t have to stand in line for too long. They don’t make reservations.”

 

A groan escapes Levi. He hates standing in line! But it goes completely unheard, except from himself, because Eren has already left the car and – why the fuck does he court him so much? – walks around the vehicle to open Levi’s door for him, who is still fumbling with the lock of his safety belt like a bloody toddler.

 

The reason why he hates going on dates even more than standing in line hits him once more. They always reduce him to this helpless, pathetic idiot who can’t even handle trivial and basic things like this. They always make him feel like being on display, the centre of attention, giving him too many opportunities to embarrass himself in public, not to mention his inconvenient tendency to overthink everything.

 

And then there always is this presumption, the hope of a ‘maybe’ of some kind. _Maybe_ this one will work out. _Maybe_ there will be a click of some kind. _Maybe_ the attraction or at least some of those churning feelings are mutual. Maybe… _hopefully_ …

 

Finally the lock gives in and he staggers out of the car with a sigh.

 

As things turn out, they _do_ have to wait in a line of course and quite a long one for that. Additionally, since the pavement is narrow and other guests are standing in front of them and quickly lining up behind them as well, Levi finds himself standing too close to Eren, his heart racing. The bastard is grinning down at him with a wicked twinkle and actually has the guts to step even closer and brush Levi’s hand with his fingers.

 

Sparks jolt through his veins, his anyway agitated heart skips a beat, and butterflies raid his stomach like an angry army of maniacs again. He struggles for air and is sure if he doesn’t pull himself together soon he will faint before the night has even started properly.

 

Fuck, he really is in this so deep!

 

He wants to say something but since proper conversation and especially small talk aren’t one of his strengths, even at times in which he is completely quick-witted, and a situation like this being positively not one of these times, Levi does not really know what to talk about.

 

Luckily Eren seems to have an idea. “So. What do you do for a living?” He grins at him.

 

Is that kid for real?

 

“Uh… I work at a pastry shop? Where you are a _customer_?”

 

“Yeah, I know. Just wanted to see your face when asking you that. And you looked like you could use a distraction. Did it work?”

 

“…” Levi loves that kind and honest smile, even though it is at his expense this time. It is stunning! And it sends goosebumps all over his arms.

 

“Do you want to ask what I do for a living?”

 

He decides it is his turn to try to be funny. “What I do for a living?”

 

Eren chuckles. “Seriously?”

 

Levi blinks back with a raised eyebrow. At least he made Eren laugh. “You said I should ask that.”

 

“True. What hobbies do you have, Levi?”

 

“Being sarcastic,” he mutters.

 

“I can see that.” Eren smirks. “Anything else?”

 

“No. Except from reading I guess. Watching films.”

 

“Reading is a hobby. Watching films too.”

 

“Hm. And you?”

 

“Too much, actually.”

 

Levi is startled. “How can one have too many hobbies?”

 

“It’s hard to choose.” And as Levi only continues staring at him with an irritated frown Eren explains. “There’s always the inner battle, you know? Should I read, or watch a film, or play a video game? I could listen to an audio book whilst playing a video game, if I abstain from the gaming sounds and do two things at once. However then there’s already the next question: Something new or something I already know and most of all which? Then there’s also knitting – yes, I knit –, but you can’t play video games and knit. The same goes with doing puzzles, painting game figurines and playing the violin. Eating luckily mostly is possible with anything, as is listening to music. And then there’s always pining for gorgeous pastry employees every Friday…” he trails off, looking at Levi with a dreamy expression on his features.

 

Gorgeous _._ From all the things Eren told him right now, and every little detail is wonderful to learn, this single word sticks out most and wants to burn its imprint into Levi’s memory. Eren really thinks he is _gorgeous_? Doesn’t he own a fucking mirror? In a feeble attempt to contribute to the conversation Levi can only gape back and mumble. “You forgot making up stupid pick-up lines.”

 

Eren winks cheerfully in response. “You said that. But they worked, didn’t they?”

 

“Who said that?”

 

“You’re here.” Another breath-taking grin. “And I bet you would kiss back.”

 

Even if he wanted to Levi couldn’t answer this one. His body tenses up immediately, his mouth is too dry, his heart won’t stop hammering, and his mind feels like seizing. All he can do is goggle up at Eren and think about how much he would love to canoodle the crap out of him right here and now, whilst swallowing heavily in a desperate attempt to fucking calm down.

 

Luckily he is saved by a woman who is stepping up to them with a pleasant smile, wearing something that looks like a workwear version of a black and white kimono. “Good evening. A table for two?”

 

“Hi there. Yes, please.” Eren says, sounding all sweet and innocent. At least it distracts him from Levi for a moment.

 

Shit this situation is irritating him too much. When was his last real date anyway? Oh, better not think about that. It’s been a while. Maybe he doesn’t even remember how to kiss anymore, not to mention sex. Did they change it over the years? Not that he had been very good at stuff like that to begin with. And he never had been an enthusiastic one when it came to fooling around sillily without feeling anything. Another reason for hating dates. – most of the times they were only an excuse for looking for one-night stands and Levi would be left behind, hating himself in the best scenario, but mostly even heart-broken because he always gets attached to strongly too quickly.

 

He shoots another glance at Eren. He wonders what his motives are. Sure, he made his sexual interest clear from the very start, but is there more? Levi hopes so much there would be…

 

“Would you mind sitting at the bar?” The employee, clearly the usher, asks Eren.

 

“The bar would be great.”

 

“Good. Follow me, please.”

 

They are lead into the restaurant, past a couple of groups with three and four people, and to the bar. Laminated menus are already placed on the wooden counter and Levi takes seat on one of the bar stools.

 

“I’ve never been here before.” He admits, lost for anything else to say.

 

“So you do like Asian food?” Eren asks eagerly.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Then you’ll be in for a treat. The soups here are amazing.”

 

“Can you recommend anything?”

 

“Anything is fine, but I prefer the miso-spiced soups if you like them. They are marvellous here. And the snacks too.”

 

After studying the card for a while Levi settles on one of the basic dishes – a miso-spiced ramen soupwith some slices of pork, nori and a soy egg –, a small plate of gyouza as appetiser and a small pot of green tea.

 

When he looks up from the menu again after ordering he realises he is being watched with a keen gaze from his left. Eren’s head rests in his hand, his elbow leaning on the counter.

 

“W-what?”

 

“Nothing. Just looking.”

 

Levi is sure this is the part where he should reply something. Or just say anything. Maybe even make a stupid joke to ease the mood because hell, he knows he fucking needs an ice breaker. But lost for words as he is, he simply looks away with a frown instead to observe the restaurant and the cooking places in front of the both of them, which are busily occupied.

 

Smooth, Ackerman. So goddamn smooth!

 

His nerves are twitching and his hands are sweaty. Would it be too obvious if he rubbed his palms over his trousers to dry them? He settles for twiddling with the wrapper of his disposable chopsticks instead, twisting it between his fingers and scowling down at it, while his mind is hopelessly trying to come up with something innocuous to say. Fortunately he had overcome his obnoxious habit of biting his nails a few years back.

 

A foot nudges gently against his, almost making him jump in his chair in surprise. “Are you okay?”

 

He turns his head again to study Eren’s candidly concerned face before letting go of the crumbled paper and confessing reluctantly. “I’m not really good at this.”

 

“Dating? Or conversations in general?”  


 

“Em… both?”

 

“You’re doing just fine, Levi.”

 

“I’m being an arsehole.”  


 

“Not really. But I can be too, if it would help you feel comfortable.”

 

“Tch. You’ve been proving that one every Friday for the last year.”

 

“We both have. But I’ll take that as a yes.” Eren rests his hand on Levi’s and smiles cordially. The friendly gesture finally manages to ease him a bit, and all the same makes his breathing become quicker, heavier, because Eren’s palm is warm and sends small jolts of electricity through his blood. It’s making his skin prickle and his fingertips yearn for touch, making him uneasy again. A vicious circle.

 

And suddenly Levi can’t hold the question back any longer. It has been spinning around in his head since he got that first text message this afternoon. “Why exactly are you doing this?”

 

“Doing what?”

 

“Being insistent. Taking me on a date?”

 

“Because I truly want to get to know you better.”

 

As Levi answers his voice is merely a mumble. “It’s not worth it.”

 

“And why would you think that?”

 

Eren’s eyes are meeting his with this intense look and suddenly the overpowering tension from before is back again. Levi wants to kiss him. So badly. These long, slender fingers are brushing over his hand now and do things to his mind that he has been trying to suppress for too long. And Levi can’t avert his gaze.

 

“Levi?”

 

“I’m not a people person. They usually don’t stick around.” He finally states. It’s the truth, but he hates to notice how weak his voice is sounding.

 

“I’m not people.”

 

“I’m starting to fear that.”

 

“Hm.” There is nothing funny or amused in those big eyes anymore as they keep on studying him in return. No mockery, no teasing and not even pity. Only sincerity and open curiosity. Levi begins to hope that maybe, eventually, this time it truly will be different.

 

_Please, let it be different. Just this once!_

 

“So…” Levi carefully tries “knitting, huh?”

 

Eren’s grin that reappears instantly, surely must blind the whole restaurant. Levi is glad that he is sitting down already. “Yup. Especially in winter and the pullovers I have made so far are very manly, thank you very much.”

 

“No Bridget Jones jumpers?”

 

He is rewarded with an amused chuckle. “No. More like those of a very cool Molly Weasley.”

 

Levi wants to say he wouldn’t mind wearing anything if Eren made it, no matter the tackiness. Even matching pullovers would be okay for him. They probably would smell like Eren and keep him warm…

 

They are interrupted by the arriving food though, and he doesn’t even think about not letting Eren have half of his gyouza and pushes the plate in the middle between them. In return Eren offers him his share of spring rolls.

 

The food is delicious and the silence surrounding them whilst eating feels strangely comfortable. Finally Levi’s nerves relax a bit; food always helps somehow and he smiles in honest delight for the first time this evening.

 

“I told you, this place is good.” Eren states before he bites into the last of the dumplings. “I love coming here.”

 

Levi takes a sip of his tea. It is warm, soothing and it makes him more courageous. “Once a week too?”

 

“Oh, please. No one here is even remotely as sexy as you.”

 

“Aren’t you tired of pestering me with pick-up lines and indications?”

 

“Not until you stop smiling at them.”

 

He was what? “Tch. I don’t smile at them!”

 

“Sorry, honest mistake.” Eren leans over again to pierce him with his gloating glare and Levi know’s that what will come next is solely on his own stupidity. He practically asked for it. And that wicked bastard in front of him even lowers his voice to make it purr. “You remind me of my pinkie toe. You know why?”

 

Before pathetically choking on a simple ‘no’ Levi decides to slowly shake his head as an answer. He feels like prey under that seducing gaze, like a deer in headlights, and his whole body is tingling. There no way in hell he can resist much longer.

 

“You’re little, cute, and I’ll probably bang you on your coffee table later.”

 

Shit. His neck has gotten hotter with every single word, not to mention that this time he can actually feel his lips twitch. The knowing expression facing him tells Levi he got caught and to make things even worse, Eren isn’t done yet.

 

“I can’t wait to find out how your moans sound like but I bet they are pretty as hell.” Long fingers are brushing over Levi’s knee and he suppresses a shiver at that explicit touch. “I’ve been wanting to fuck you wide open ever since the first time I saw you. You even have got no idea how alluring funny, amazing and irresistible you are, haven’t you? I really like you, Levi. I could make you sigh and beg and scream. Would you like that?”

 

And just like that Levi is painfully hard and struggles not to whimper. This is a public place! What the hell is Eren thinking, saying things like this so casually as if he would ask for the time. What is _he_ thinking, imagining just to throw all of his doubts and fears overboard and go for it? Because yes – he truly would like that! And these eyes… god, he wants to drown in them. Not to mention the slightly squeezing hand on his knee that continues to send blissful shocks through his leg and directly into his cock.

 

_‘I really like you, Levi.’_

 

_I really like you, too…_

 

Before speaking again he clears his throat. Still his voice is hoarse and breathy. “I don’t have a coffee table.” _Oh, you idiot._

 

Somewhere in his head he is sure to hear Hanji’s shrill, gleeful laugh. He even can picture her clapping her hands and then holding her stomach whilst pointing a finger at him in sheer malicious joy. Wow, he is clever today. Because a bloody coffee table isn’t really the important thing here, is it?

 

Eren however isn’t laughing. He still looks at him with this solemn, hungry stare that seems to hold him intact and makes his mind go blank at the same time, as contradictory as that is. “A wall is fine too.”

 

“I-I have got a few at home.” Levi is on a roll. He seriously should stop talking.

 

Eren’s lips shortly curve upwards in a fetching smile. “I thought so.”

 

“But there is a lot of furniture…” He knows he is about to ramble and this conversation doesn’t even make sense. _Shut the fuck up, Ackerman!_

 

“Levi?”  


 

“Yes.” When had his breathing become so alarmingly quick?

 

“I don’t mind where.”

 

“Oh… right.”

 

Once again they are interrupted by the welcome arrival of their food, two big and steaming hot bowls with soup this time. And even though Levi’s mind is distracted by very precise sceneries running wild in his imagination, he notices the food is amazing. It tastes round and perfect and has a soul-warming calmness to it that he appreciates very much. He really needs it.

 

Additionally he is relieved to actually know how to use chopsticks. Eren seems to acknowledge that as it appears and shoots him a smile with a raised eyebrow as if to challenge him.

 

Taking their time with their meal they start to talk about more harmless stuff again. And even though the tension never completely leaves, it soon is joined by a much appreciated easiness.

 

Eren tells Levi about his two roommates that he has been knowing since childhood and Levi explains his strange friend-boss relationship with Hanji. They also start to talk about Asian food in general and Levi is too curious about Eren’s various hobbies to not ask more about them. He likes leaning to know all these things about Eren. He likes to know that he is an early riser and eats self-made granola with chocolate every morning. He likes to know that he used to have a goldfish named Emile who always tried to jump out of its fishbowl to apparently kill itself which ended in five-year-old Eren accidentally stepping on it one evening and its ultimate death. He likes to know that Eren loves comic books as much as novels that are heavy going.

 

He likes to experience how Eren holds the chopsticks with his gracious fingers and loves to watch him move. It’s casual and directed, powerful and yet wary. Mesmerizing. He likes the feeling of their elbows bumping against each other from time to time because they sit so close. He likes to listen how his voice flows whilst speaking and he loves to observe the emotions on Eren’s face that, now he allows himself to actually look at them, are all open for him to read. There is affection, kindness, and directness and Levi finds himself starting to hope…

 

Almost too soon they are finished with the soup. Eren is still hungry for dessert and since Levi declines with a thanks he orders a single plate of mochi.

 

“You really are a sweet tooth, aren’t you?” Levi states.

 

“You are not?”

 

“Not really, no.”

 

“Why do you work at a confectionery then?”

 

“Beats me.” If he had to guess, it would be because making and selling cake is completely different than actually having to eat it. In the end it is just another job. And then there’s Hanji…

 

“Okay. But try this. It’s not that sweet.”

 

_No, please. No feeding!_ Levi wants to die.

 

But Eren doesn’t wait for an answer. “Make ahh,” he smirks and holds out a half of his mochi.

 

Levi, not even able do think about resisting, obliges and a moment later he already has a strangely soft thing in his mouth that is sweet and not sugary at the same time. And there are still slender fingers brushing his lip, making them prickle in want.

 

“Good? I’ve got more where that came from.”

 

As it seems Levi has lost his pride. Because he nods eagerly like an idiot whilst chewing on the rice dough filled with bean paste that funnily doesn’t taste too bad if it is fed by Eren, who only glows and bites into a second mochi to offer him the remaining half of that one as well with a luring stare.

 

And just as he thinks that things can’t go any more out of control Eren runs his thumb over Levi’s bottom lip to gently toy with it whilst his index finger strokes his jaw, and leans closer once more. “God, I want to kiss you.”

 

Levi is definitely _not_ on fire. No, it is not. He is just… paralysed? Yes, paralysed is the word he decides, as he stares back into those yearning eyes. And before he can answer or react in any kind, Eren’s fingers are subtly lifting his chin and firm lips are tenderly pressing against his.

 

Levi wants to melt.

 

He believes it is a short kiss, an almost chaste one even, with those delicious lips brushing gently and feathery over his mouth. But it feels different. It feels like time is expanding and the world is vanishing around them. There is that five spice scent again between all the sweetness and Asian condiments, and Levi would have to lie to himself if he would deny that even this small peck could burn him to ashes right here on this spot. They would scrape him up with a small broom and enkindle an incense stick for him and he would go happily…

 

Just at that thought however Eren pulls away to leave Levi desperate for more. He opens his eyes to peer at Eren who is still so close that they breathe each others air. “Eren?” The question is a faint whisper and not a second later his lips are sealed in another kiss.

 

It is different this time, more demanding, and Eren instantly deepens the kiss with an urgency that makes Levi gasp sharply. He presses himself closer as he opens his mouth to let Eren in and their tongues intertwine for the first time.

 

_Fireworks!_

 

Levi has never been kissed like this before and it is fucking amazing. Yes there have been kisses. Sloppy ones in his youth and even a few desperate ones that could be considered okay. Some had even been pretty good. But this?

 

His thoughts are completely cut off, making him have to rely on his instincts and he lets himself been swept away. It’s intoxicating, overpowering and that’s even before Eren’s hands move upwards until his delicate fingers tangle in Levi’s hair to pull terrifically at the strands and massage his scalp. His head starts to feel funny.

 

Sadly those lips are gone again too soon. But Eren is still sitting here, next to him, his hands still buried in Levi’s hair. His turquoise eyes do this devilish sparkle thing that Levi loves and fears so much, only a million times stronger than usual, and his pupils are blown wide.

 

“Fuck. This is too good,” he whispers and lets his knuckles trail over Levi’s cheek. “Where do you live?”

 

For the probably thousandth time this night Levi’s heart skips a beat. Eren wants more?

 

No problem. Not at all!

 

“Not far from the pastry shop.”

 

“Perfect. Take me with you, please?”

 

Levi wants to pinch his arm to assure himself that this is not a dream.

 

_Don’t screw it up now._

 

“Eren?”

 

“Yes, Levi?”

 

“Would you like to come back to my place for a cup of tea?”

 

_Really, Ackerman? Tea? Is this the best you can come up with? A cup of tea? You could have said coffee. You could have said cake. You could have said a glass of wine. You even could have said milk! You could just have said YES. Everything would have been so much better. Tea is for cissies. Even sleeping pills, dusty stamps or even coin collections are way more attractive and thrilling than fucking hot leaf juice!_

 

A scenery unfolds in Levi’s mind in which he is sitting on his sofa with Eren like two old ladies with pin curlers in their hair, bonnets on their head, and very mismatching, colourful makeup, dressed in their special Sunday gowns for church, drinking out of hot, steaming, flower-ornamented cups with pursed lips and the little fingers spread away from the china, whilst talking about birds and bees and the splendid sunny weather they’ve been having these days… Probably even with Scottish accents?

 

_FOCUS, you moron!_

 

“Tea, huh? So sexy!” Eren giggles. Levi wants to hit himself. Or just die. Because this is just awkward. “I’d love to. Come on, let’s go!”

 

What? It _worked_? Is Eren out of his mind?

 

They stand up and Eren insists on paying for the evening. Damn. Levi wanted to do that. Right now he would do everything for keeping him around.

 

But apparently he doesn’t have to try so hard, because they are already back in the car and on the way to his flat. The tension is almost unbearable for him. Levi can feel his frantically racing heart that seems to have completely given up on calming down in the near future, and being surrounded by Eren’s fragrance once again makes him light-headed and about to pass out. The only thing that seems to ground him is Eren’s hand that is holding on to his as if he wanted to make sure that Levi wasn’t going anywhere. He could tell him that he needn’t worry but what if he let go? Better not risk it.

 

As Levi points to a parking spot next to his house and Eren stops the car he almost instantly finds himself back in another kiss. Thrown off his guard and hearing the content sigh from Eren’s mouth as their lips meet, makes his whole body shiver in excitement. Warm hands are cupping his neck and a demanding tongue is asking for entrance into his mouth for the second time this evening.

 

He really could get used to this and he willingly opens his lips to let Eren in. As he feels the hot, wet muscle pressing its way into him he groans. Shit. It is tantalising. The fireworks are back again, spreading from his head all the way down down to his toes. He is not able to think a single thought anymore, reduced to a defenceless bundle of want, and greed, and lust, and the feverish urge to claim and be claimed. The mere chemistry is perfect and he thrives in it.

 

His tongue pushes forward as well, shyly tastes, licks, and explores, getting more courageous with every moment and _oh my god_! All this – the little noises Eren makes, the pulling fingers in his hair, the things that tongue does to him – is wonderful!

 

Levi soon finds himself breathing in sync with Eren who tastes so fucking wonderfully delicious that he doesn’t know how to even start to describe it. It is sweet and musky and more than just five spice… chocolate… with something else than he can only characterise as ‘pure Eren’. It is thrilling and sends seemingly endless bolts of electricity directly into his groin. His head is spinning and he has to admit that he has been a very stupid man for resisting this long, because kissing Eren is the most fucking amazing thing he has ever done in his life.

 

As they break apart again he hears a distant panting. Is it his own? He doesn’t know. The skin on his whole body is prickling, his heart is about to finally burst and he doesn’t want to stop. Honestly, why didn’t he do this earlier in the first place? It is way more practical than keeping Eren at distance. Way more… convenient. And as he feels the tip of Eren’s tongue gliding over his lips in sinful strokes and his feathery kisses all the way up to his ears he lets out a hiss.

 

“I want more.” A sigh is exhaled at his ear, accompanied by another lick.

 

“Me too.” What an understatement. All he can think about is that tongue, playing with his again and maybe it will even run over his body until he will be a single puddle of utter bliss…? Sadly his fantasies get interrupted.

 

“We should get in.”

 

_Huh?_

 

_Get in? Where? What?_

 

Oh, yes. His flat! What a good idea.

 

As they finally stumble into his place Levi feels a strong hand wrapping around the back of his neck once more and another one on the small of his back to pull him close, only a split moment before he hears the door being kicked shut. The greedy licking is back on his lips and the mind-blowing pressure of Eren’s hips rocking against his in a steady rhythm is so marvellous that his eyes flutter shut.

 

“F-fuuuck.” Levi wants to moan and scream, but his voice is betraying him, letting it only be a shuddering whimper, muffled by their kiss, and his knees are wobbly. It is breath-taking.

 

“Mhh!”

 

Either Eren doesn’t seem to notice the state Levi is in or he simply doesn’t mind, since he is still holding his head and body in place and conquering his mouth with a determination that makes Levi about to faint. He reaches out to grab Eren’s arse and massages it with his hands… holy shit these are muscles to die for!

 

“Levi.” Eren pants and Levi is only able to sigh back. His tongue is brushing over Eren’s again and again and he decides it is way overdue to get rid of their clothes. His one hand flies to the belt that isn’t his while the other is already reaching for Eren’s crotch. God, he felt it before but he truly is hard already!

 

“Eren.” His hands are shaking so badly that Eren laughs mildly and frees himself from his shirt before helping Levi out of his.

 

“Fuck, Levi. You are gorgeous.” He purrs between their desperate kisses and lets his hands trail up Levi’s naked torso.

 

Levi can not think anymore. His thoughts are completely cut off when he senses that wonderful, warm, and slender hands _everywhere_ and his whole skin which seems to be burning out of pure lust. His nipples are hard and he moans as Eren finds them with naughty, curious fingers to rub at them with a delighted cheer. Their mouths almost never part and Eren’s scent on Levi’s tongue is arousing and inebriant.

 

But suddenly Eren indeed does let go of Levi’s lips and rests his forehead against his. His eyes are like living beings, glistening, dancing, and luring him in.

 

“I’m no organ donor,” he beams “but I’d be happy to give you my heart.”

 

That idiot! At least Levi is not the only one who is panting heavily and it makes his mind start working again, letting a rebellious spark of his usual snippy spirit come through. “Stop that crap!”

 

“Never. You love it. And I think it is time for you to finally own up to that.”

 

Yeah, it probably is. “Well, the one with the pinkie toe was nice.”

 

“How convenient that your flat indeed has walls, hm?”

 

The sophisticated answer Levi wants to throw in is cut off as he is decisively pushed backwards until his spine is resting against one of those walls. Eren looks like a predator and if Levi had to admit, it is hot as fuck.

 

Two arms are framing Levi, caging him, and Eren presses closer. “Mhh, what are we doing with you now, Levi? You’re so cute I want to nosh and nibble you up. Should I? Or do you want me to fuck your wonderful brains out until the only thing you can remember is my name?”

 

Levi has never been talked to like this before. Apparently… he loves it. And he wants to succumb.

 

Gentle fingertips brush over Levi’s ear, over his jaw and sore lips, and down over his collarbones to play with his nipples again. The floor under his feet has disappeared, countless, confused thoughts somersault in his mind and is voice is gone. He wants to grumble that clearly he doesn’t mind either option or anything at all for that matter. But all he is left with is looking into those eyes and shuddering as goosebumps trail up his back and all over to his chest as a second caressing hand on his body joins the first.

 

“You have to tell me what you like, you know? I might do it.”

 

Eren Yaeger is a bastard. A very evil, fucking hot, amazingly lovely bastard and going by that mischievous grin, he knows that he is.

 

“Come on, Levi. Please tell me. Let me be nice to you. Let me be good.”

 

Levi opens his mouth but before he can even try to form words or something remotely similar, he is silenced by another dizzying kiss.

 

How the bloody fuck does Eren do this? This time the kiss isn’t even heated. It is gentle, caring, and exploring. Decisive. It is perfect! And at the same time it is even worse, because it means Eren is fully in control.

 

Somehow that thought is even more arousing than the kiss itself.

 

Levi’s hands need something to hold on to and find a crown of alluringly soft hair that is ideal to bury his fingers in. He does exactly that, gasps in delight, and lets his body react on its own as it arches upwards to ask for more. Much more!

 

Too early Eren pulls away again but at least it gives him time to breathe. That is until Eren kneels down in front of him with a crooked smile to shamelessly look at the bulge in his pants, before gazing up at him again.

 

“You’re so perfect,” he whispers. “may I do both…?”

 

Both? Oh, yes. Absolutely!

 

Levi nods enthusiastically and is surprised to even manage a croaked “yes.”

 

When teeth are carefully nibbling at the fabric to rub over his cock, Levi is more than grateful to be steadied by the wall in his back and by Eren’s firm grip on his hips.

 

“F-fuck. Eren!”

 

A tongue is pressing against him and the feeling of being sucked through his trousers is better than he ever imagined it to be. He whimpers in delight as he feels the cloth covering him getting wet and warm, and himself becoming harder and harder with every second.

 

If they keep on doing this he will come in his pants, quicker than a clumsy, horny teenager. The friction is ideal and Levi wishes this feeling would never end. Eren must have recognised this as well because suddenly the pressure is gone and a pair of enquiring eyes is meeting his.

 

“You know? Trousers are overrated. Don’t you think so, too?

 

“Y-yeah.” Levi breathes with a breaking laugh and is relieved as he feels his belt being loosened and his pants being pulled down. Cold air is hitting him as Eren frees him out of his shoes to completely strip him of his trousers, and it makes him shiver. But it is good – oh, so good!

 

“Look who is happy to see me!” Eren sounds like a joyful kid who found the secret hiding place for its favourite candy while his knuckle strokes over Levi’s length. “Excited?”

 

Such a fucking tease! With his bottom lip between his teeth he is leering up at Levi in a way that promises pure sin and shit that is seductive!

 

“Tch… ah!”

 

A hot mouth is closing around him and begins to suck greedily, but tenderly.

 

This must be Heaven. Levi feels like he is falling and flying at the same time. He is seeing very pretty stars already and the soft hair in his hands feels so amazing that surely no cloud in any picture book could keep up with that. And he prays that it doesn’t stop.

 

He can’t believe he almost forgot how it feels like. How perfect, and wet, and hot, and how wonderful the sounds are, but maybe it is even more perfect because it’s Eren who is caressing his cock with delicious smacking noises and it is Eren, who is looking straight at him with these commanding eyes that order him to look back.

 

He would have thought Eren would take his sweet time, tantalise him with his stares or hesitant licks, but as it seems he doesn’t want to. At least not yet. And going by the cheerful hum that vibrates through him, Eren is enjoying himself quite a lot.

 

Levi’s heart hammers in his chest on its way to explode any second now, his head is spinning and filled with the sounds of Eren’s movements and his own moans that keep on spilling out of him, completely out of control.

 

He feels the slippery hot tongue running around him, rubbing him and circling him, licking him at the exact right places and feeling so goddamn right. The wet pressure around his dick is amazing and he feels the orgasm building up in the pit of his stomach in rapid speed. It is overpowering.

 

Eren lets go with a loud plop, only to look at him again and greedily lick his tip, down his length and over his balls and all the way up again.

 

“You look so good like this,” he growls. “Can’t wait for your expression when you come.”

 

“Ah!”

 

“You want that already?”

 

“N-no.”

 

_Wait. What?_ Of course he wants to. What the fuck is he saying? Why does his stupid mouth never do what he wants it to?

 

“Hmm.” Eren coos. “Good boy.”

 

_Oh, shit! Oh shit…_

 

He doesn’t know if it is this seductive voice that’s been plucking on his nerves since day one, being praised and controlled like this or just the whole disturbingly irritating Eren package, but right now it isn’t truly important, because okay. He doesn’t want to. And as it seems this makes him a good boy. Something he suddenly very desperately wants to be.

 

And now that he feels these eager lips on his thigh, tracing up and down, and coddle him with affectionate kisses, he knows he said the right thing.

 

As those lips find an especially sensitive spot on his hip Levi flinches and screams when they suddenly begin to suck and teeth gently nibble and scratch over his skin.

 

“Oh god… Eren!”

 

His vision is blurry and everything he feels is concentrating in the spot where Eren is working on a beautiful, fresh love-bite and his throbbing erection right next to that, which presses against Eren’s cheek, twitching in delight and already dripping out of its angrily red tip.

 

After thinking he has done enough Eren moves to the other side and continues with his work until all that is left of Levi is a whining mess that is standing in his hallway, pressed against a wall. 

 

“So pretty.” Eren marvels at his marks and rubs over them with his thumbs whilst staring up at Levi with that lewd expression that should be illegal. It makes him feel bare, looked through, as if Eren could X-ray his soul, and it does things to him he doesn’t want to think about. He couldn’t if he wanted to anyway since that nasty mouth is finally playing with his cock again, sucking him in all the perfect ways and Levi hears his voice hitch.

 

“Fuuck! Yes!”

 

Another obscene plop as Eren pulls away again rings loudly in his ears and he knows he is about to beg.

 

“Does it feel good, Levi?”

 

That fucking bastard! Why does he even ask? Levi wants to slap him in his beautiful face. Preferably with his cock that is hurting out of want for release.

 

“Ah!”

 

“Yes, let it all out, baby. Let me hear that pretty noises. You’re so perfect.” A choked moan escapes him and Eren hums approvingly. “Do you like being talked to like that?”

 

“Ngh.”

 

“Hmm. You are delicious.” And with that he tends back to his licking and sucking, taking him in even deeper until Levi feels being pressed against the back of his throat.

 

_Oh god!_

 

Levi thinks he is about to die, blown into blissful oblivion. And he feels that he is about to come for good.

 

“Oh fuck… yes!” The pressure in his gut is bubbling over, his toes curl in pure pleasure, and his fingers tighten their grip to Eren’s hair as a heavy shiver runs through him. “Fuck… fuck… Eren. Yes! Ngh… AH!”

 

And with that it is over. The back of his head hits the wall with a loud thump and it would almost be painful if he wouldn’t be feeling so terrific. All he can do is scream an incoherent mix of vowels as he feels his sperm shooting out of him into Eren’s mouth that keeps on moving around him, until he is empty.

 

He wants to collapse but he is still held firmly in place and listens to his heavy pantings as he slowly comes down from his climax.

 

The blissful hum that calls out to him around his cock however snaps Levi back into reality and as Eren stands up with a content grin he lets go of his hair. Eren swallows heavily with a wicked glint in his eyes and why the fuck is that so arousing? He lowers his head into a kiss and Levi would be calmed by it if he wouldn’t feel something hot spilling into his mouth right before Eren pulls back again after only a second, their mouths connected by a thin line of salvia and cum that breaks as Eren licks over his lip.

 

Levi feels… weird. This shouldn’t make him hard again. Definitely not. He looks up into those glittering turquoise eyes that seem to pierce him.

 

He is not strong enough for this shit. This man is killing him!

 

“You taste sweet. I thought you should experience it yourself.” Eren purrs, not averting his gaze. “Swallow for me, will you?”

 

Somewhere in his stupid little brain Levi knows he thought would be creeped out by this. Somewhere in his mind he knows he usually would be utterly horrified and screaming. So why isn’t he? He feels absolutely fabulous. And right know he would do anything to make Eren happy.

 

“Hm. Good boy.”

 

He is a lemming. A pathetic, brainless, needy, predictable idiot. But all the same he has his voice back. And his temper.

 

“You little shit.” He chunters, but of course this insult only falls on deaf ears. Chances are Eren probably even loves this as much as he does.

 

“I’m glad you agree, baby.” Yes. He _definitely_ _loves_ this and Levi grins back.

 

He begins to realise that Eren is still wearing his trousers. Lifting his hands he guides them to Eren’s neck and pulls him closer again. He is addicted to the sensation of their lips being connected and can’t get enough of that alluring perfume – it truly is like a drug. As their tongues flutter against each other he can feel Eren’s smile and moans softly into his mouth. His hands begin to trail up and down Eren’s back, carefully explore his wonderfully tanned skin, move over to his chest, and his stomach and down to his belt to free him of his pants.

 

As Eren steps out of them Levi’s hands instantly trail onwards to grip his erection. Holy fuck, he feels wonderful! It makes Levi groan and his own cock is back to being fully hard.

 

“So eager! Did I mention that I love that?” Eren coos at his lips and starts rocking against him with his hips again.

 

“Ah.”

 

“Look at that. They already like each other.” Despite his own breathy chuckle that rings out Levi can hear the slight tremble in Eren’s voice. “Do you have lube? I need you so badly.”

 

“Nightstand.”

 

“Where?” Levi can feel Eren’s breath on his throat where he leaves a trail of kisses and licks and scratches with his teeth and… shit, if they don’t hurry all of this will start over again right here.

 

“Come.” Levi kisses Eren once more and leads him the way. But he doesn’t get far, since Eren stops on their way with a hiss, making Levi turn around with a wide smirk as he sees the almost shocked expression on his face.

 

“Surprise!”

 

“Shhhit…” Eren exhales, still gaping. “You’ve got a tattoo on you back.”  


 

Levi blinks up at him with an amused giggle. “I’m sorry – is that a question?”

 

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

 

“You didn’t ask?” He grins. “And I thought it would be much more interesting to let you figured it out by yourself?”

 

Strong, affectionate hands on his waistline turn him around so his back faces Eren again. He sighs as he feels warm fingertips brushing lovingly over his shoulder blades and all the way down his ribs, tenderly mapping the contours of the pair of two differently coloured wings that almost covers his whole upper back.

 

In an attempt to meet Eren’s stare, without turning his back out of his sight he tilts his head. “You like it, huh?”

 

“Y-yeah!” A breathed groan confirms and he shivers.

 

Levi can’t help himself and gives into the impulse to rotate his shoulder blades, making the lines on his back move. He is rewarded with another sharp hiss.

 

“Fuck, don’t…! Just… stop! Shit, I want you like this.” And after a second. “Nightstand you said. Where is your bedroom?”

 

“May I move again, yes?”

 

“Show me the way or we don’t need the fucking lube anymore.”

 

A minute later Levi is standing in front of a wall again, only that this time it is in his bedroom and his back is turned to Eren who has continued to marvel at his tattoo with one hand. “Lean forward a bit and stick out your gorgeous arse, baby.” Eren gasps at his ear, and Levi bends forward slightly to do him the favour, playfully wiggling his buttocks whilst doing so.

 

“Ravishing…” Eren’s voice has a faint ring to it that tells him he struggles for control and it makes him shudder in blissful anticipation.

 

The hand leaves his back with a last stroke before he hears the wrapper of a condom being ripped open and another hissed curse from Eren as he rolls it down over himself. The click of the lube bottle being opened follows almost immediately before it is closed again and Levi hears it land somewhere with a soft sound… probably tossed onto the bed.

 

The suspenseful silence is nearly killing him and he looks back at Eren, only to see him standing there, just looking at him with this hungry gaze that is moving over to pierce into his eyes now. The mere intensity of this stare sends another flood of goosebumps over Levi’s body, covering his arms his legs and his back in multiple waves and he trembles at this sensation.

 

“God, Levi you are amazing!”

 

“Fuck me already! I’m waiting here.”

 

“Impatient?”

 

“Oh, you _think_?”

 

Eren steps closer with a chuckle, grips his neck and turns him to face the wall again. Levi feels Eren’s hot, condom-covered cock pressing against him and can’t hold back a greedy moan, that is commented with a soft chuckle. “You really do want me to fuck you, don’t you?”

 

And before Levi can answer the hot pressure against his arse is gone, replaced by the feeling of a finger circling his entrance, prodding the muscle, and coaxing a relieved sigh out of him. “Ah.”

 

“Mhh… so tight.” With that Eren presses the finger in, slowly poking its way forward, bending and stretching it, and pumping it out and back in again. A second hand is caressing Levi’s back again while the finger inside of him is gaining up speed.

 

Soon he is back to whimpering Eren’s name, begging for more. He wants to touch Eren, dig his fingers into his muscular, yet soft skin for some halt and run them through his hair. But he only has the wall and his sense of hearing that tells him how strongly his heart is thumping in his throat and that Eren is struggling for control as well. His gasps become harsher and deeper and still Levi needs more.

 

“Eren. Please…!”

 

“Did you fantasise about me doing this to you, Levi?”

 

“Yes.” He admits and listens how his voice trembles.

 

“Good.” A second digit is following the first carefully, letting Levi time to adjust before Eren starts to move again. His hand is pushing back and forth, his fingers feeling their way in, curling and scissoring and bending again to press in even further and…

 

“Fuck… Eren!”

 

“Here?” And he is pressing down once more to decisively massage that bundle of nerves.

 

Waves of ecstasy crash over Levi over and over again, making his eyes clench shut out of bliss and his legs shake, but Eren wraps his free arms around his waist to hold him in place.

 

“Ahhh!” Caressing fingertips reach out for his throat as if to catch his cries at his Adam’s apple and Levi’s head falls back to give them more scope.

 

“Mhhh, yes. I could make you come just like this, couldn’t I?”

 

“Eren…!” His voice is a breaking whine and shit yes, he feels his cock throbbing again. He moves his hips to intensify the pressure, meeting Eren halfway.

 

“Shit, Levi, don’t make this harder than it already is.”

 

Even though Eren sounds almost as desperate as he is, Levi bursts out into a giggle that is revenged by an amused snicker from behind and another brush of Eren’s fingers on the exact right spot, making his giggle turn into a hitching scream. “Ahhh! Fuck. Yes!!”

 

A third finger is pressing into him, quickly gaining speed and Levi’s cries become even louder, even more desperate. He doesn’t stand it any longer, he needs Eren inside of him so badly that there is no other thought left.

 

“Eren. Now!”

 

“Are you sure, you’re not–”

 

“Yes! I don’t care, please, oh god!”

 

Immediately he is left empty again, feeling him clench around a frustrating nothingness and he almost sobs at that feeling. Luckily the void is soon replaced by Eren’s cock pressing against his entrance and pushing in.

 

“Fuuuck, yes! Eren…” The sensation of Eren penetrating him is unbelievable and he shudders heavily as he feels himself being filled up slowly but steadily, until Eren is all the way in. He feels hot breath on his ear and gentle kisses scattered over the back of his neck, his shoulders and shoulder blades and Eren’s warm body pressing against his back.

 

“Levi,” he whispers fondly into his ear and to Levi it sounds like a caress. “Move for me, baby. I want to watch you.”

 

And with this order he starts to carefully rock his hips, testing the feeling. His eyes roll back in delight and he bites on his lonely lips that desperately long for a connection. Eren has leant back again and he hears him hiss.

 

“Shit, your back is marvellous. I need more!” Levi feels Eren retracting and thrusting back in, slowly, lazily almost, as if he would like to take his time. His hands hold on to Levi’s hipbones and tenderly move up to his back from time to time to caress his spine, before holding on to him again.

 

“Tell me if I hit it again, yes? Make that pretty noises.”

 

With the next push of his hips Eren manages it somehow and Levi’s vision starts to darken. He screams out his ecstasy, not even minding that he is actually drooling onto his floor. “Eren!”

 

If anything these unhasty, precise thrusts make Levi lose contact to reality even more. The affectionate intimacy of Eren’s movements touches him deep inside and makes this situation so much more intense than it already is. The only thing he can do is moaning this one name like a mantra and letting himself been swept away until there will nothing left.

 

“That’s it baby, oh god… shit, you’re fantastic!” Eren keeps on with his torturously slow rhythm and Levi is sure he only does it to drive him crazy. He is glad the wall holds him in place, and he feels his gut heating up again, starting to tighten.

 

“Eren?”

 

“Already?” He can hear the smugness in Eren’s chuckle and if he still had words and this wouldn’t be so fucking great he would snub him that he could go fuck himself, but that would mean they would have to stop this and there is no way that he is letting _that_ happen. Not even to mention the fact that his body doesn’t seem to obey him anymore.

 

The kindling in his gut gets stronger and stronger and he knows he is close, so fucking close. And even if this shouldn’t be happening already, not so quickly after the blow job earlier, it still is and is it burning him from the inside, needy for its outbreak.

 

Through all his euphoria and his moans he notices that Eren must be close as well. His movements are still lazy and teasing, but they start to lose their steady pace and become more and more erratic.

 

Tiny drops of sweat are dripping down on his back, cool his skin and make him shudder, while Levi feels his prostate being hit over again and again with precise accuracy and he curls his fingers in the effortless ambition to tighten his grip on the wall.

 

“Eren!”

 

“Are you going to come?”

 

Levi nods desperately and feels the announcing tickle in his feet and the rising heat in his guts that promises utter bliss. “Eren, oh g-… yes!”

 

“Good. Do it, baby. Take me with you!”

 

It all is too much for Levi. Eren’s strong hands carefully but firmly holding him, his fingertips tenderly caressing his hypersensitive skin in delicious circles, Eren’s panting gasps and words, mixing with his own incoherent cries. Eren inside of him, fucking him into insanity, his strong hips thrusting powerfully into him without halt, firing him up, his scent everywhere around Levi, muffling him…

 

“EREN!” Levi feels his orgasm braking over him as his balls tighten, finally releasing him from this pressure inside of him. His whole body is on fire and clenches in uncontrolled convulsions while thick white stripes shoot out of him and into Eren’s hand that shot forward to catch them. All he can do is to embrace the beatific oblivion that’s awaiting him, whilst trying his best to stay on his feet, and scream out his rapture.

 

“Oh, fuuuck, Levi. Yes! I… shit…baby!” With a last, powerful slam of his hips Eren buries himself deep into him until he is bottomed out, and he feels how the man behind him goes still a split second before his cock starts to jerk inside of him, as he reaches his own thrilling climax.

 

Gentle fingers keep on stroking Levi’s chest as they both ride out their orgasms, and trail up to run lovingly through his hair. It is such a calming gesture and he sighs in devoted gratitude.

 

Uncontrolled breaths fill up the air as they gradually slip back into reality and Levi suddenly feels an absolute exhaustion overwhelming him. His knees are weak and about to finally give up, his whole body is completely boneless, and his hips are stiff and sore, but shit… it is wonderful.

 

Eren moves out of him and leans over to kiss his neck. “Are you okay?”

 

“I think I have to lie down so I can die happily,” he answers with a weak chuckle and staggers over to the bed to crash down on it with a relieved sigh. His legs wouldn’t have carried him a single step further and he feels unbelievably worn out.

 

“Hm. I’m glad. I’ll get us something to clean you up.”

 

“The bathroom is the next door on the left.”

 

Lying on a soft blanket and surrounded by cuddly pillows Levi maybe blacked out for a moment there because he swears only a second later Eren is back in his underwear, handing him a dampened, warm towel with a fond smile.

 

“Thanks.”

 

“You’re welcome. We left quite a trail of clothes on our way,” he grins and hands him his pair of boxers as well.

 

“If anything it’s a pile of clothes. You were very… tempestuous?”

 

“I was, wasn’t I? You left me no choice.”

 

“Lucky for me, I guess. Come here. It’s cold without you.”

 

Eren chuckles but already steps closer. “You have a blanket.”

 

“Lonely.” Levi pouts. “It doesn’t kiss back.”

 

“Can’t argue that one,” he beams and crawls up to him after removing the blanket, to cover them with it afterwards. “But prepare to be dazzled! I’m a big, fat, violent cuddle monster.”

 

“Perfect.” Levi mumbles and immediately snuggles closer to nuzzle up at Eren’s side, one leg interweaving with his, one arm and his head on Eren’s chest. He sighs happily as he hears the fond giggle paired with that strong heartbeat, feels these warm, gentle fingers painting delicate circles on his back again and Eren’s nose in his hair that’s inhaling his scent with a kiss. “Please stay tonight?”

 

“I’m not going anywhere.” Eren whispers, linking their fingers over his chest.

 

“Good.”

 

God he feels tired, but he doesn’t want to doze off, not yet. Still. His grateful sigh and Eren’s wonderful breaths are the last thing he hears before his eyes shutter close to take him into a dreamless sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah! I'm so happy for them right now. See? Tears!
> 
> Initially, this should just be a very short JeanMarco fluff piece for my birthday girl. Yeah, sure. 14.000 words of Ereri later and with over a third of the story turning out to be pure porn I was like "whaaaat!?". 
> 
> Anyhow. The smut was so damn hard to write and a real challenge. But once I started it I just couldn't stop (yeah…, I'm weak to Levi's wishes) and honestly had so much fun. I hope you guys liked it and the story itself as well. Tsundere Levi for the win!
> 
> Maybe a few references, yes?
> 
> We know the embarrassing jumpers in Bridget Jones, don't we? I had to bring them up somehow, just because my head-canon thing with Levi's love for Pride and Prejudice and Bridget Jones being based on that one… you know. 
> 
> Molly Weasley knits the best jumpers in the world – I would love to wear a Weasley some day. And talking about boyfriend jumpers: maybe I should ask George if he still has one from… oh no, better not think about that one!  
> However, that, the muggle and Crucio things, as well as the pick-up lines about the Avada Kedavra, Accio and Dementors are references to Harry Potter. Of course.  
> Btw, while we're at it: Is it just me? Or is Eren Harry? Look at this hair and those eyes!
> 
> Forks and sparkling vampires… need I explain and scratch open my wounds about the fact that I hate(d) the Twilight movies? Absolutely adore(d) the novels though. Team Edward btw. 
> 
> Also some references to Star Wars, Charlie & the Chocolate Factory, Lord of the Rings, Ally McBeal, 300, Twin Peaks, Sherlock, Interview with a Vampire, and Star Trek.
> 
> Hot leaf juice. Jean says that in my favourite bookstore au. (I am so sorry but inserting links isn't rally working right now. I will try later again!)
> 
> Levi's wings tattoo: I got that idea from various fan art and cosplays and just went with it.
> 
> The bickering about "there is a special place in hell for people like you – there is a special place up my arse for people like you" is inspired by an Eruri fan fic called "Dirty Kisses" I read a while back. The line just stuck. ;)
> 
> Other inspirational fics were this one (god, I adore TheSpazzBot… who else? Let's team up and swoon together!) and this. (Again with the links. I'll try that later again!)
> 
> Also, I've got one of those tumblr thingies… :) 
> 
> Thanks so much for reading, guys!


End file.
